


You Will Consume Me, But I Cannot Walk Away

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84





	

~~_Granger_ ~~

_._

He crossed through the name and started again.

.

_Hermione_

_Even after all this time it's still my first instinct to call you Granger. Although I do love the way your name slips of my tongue, Hermione._

_Do you remember the first time I called you Hermione?_

_I do so let me tell you anyway._

_It was during the Battle of Hogwarts. You were so strong and so fierce that night, I am almost certain that was the night I fell in love with you. You saved me. Merlin! You were always saving me weren't you, my love? From the moment I handed myself in to the Order, when He ordered me to kill Dumbledore, it was always you saving me. I wish I had your courage, your tenacity, your spirit, your fire, your passion._

_And you fought for me. From the beginning, only you could see the man in me. It made me feel weak and vulnerable but you taught me that it made me strong. And I craved it in the end, the way you made me feel. I wanted to be vulnerable with you. You tore my walls down, brick by brick, forcing your way in._

_And do you remember, my love, the first time I told you 'I love you'? I told you that first night, as we lay wrapped in each other's arms: I can't guarantee a 'Happy Ever After', not in the middle of a war, and I crashed into you like a runaway train. You will consume me but I can't walk away' and we were all the other had._

_And we remained all the other had, after the war. We held each other through our nightmares, and slowly we healed and built a life._

_Do you remember my love, how happy we were on our wedding night? You looked so beautiful and I didn't feel I deserved you. And you knew, didn't you, my love, how my mind works? You told me I was more of a man than I saw. And I felt like a man when I was with you. Not an ex death eater. Because you saw me, and you knew me and you loved me._

_My heart ached when we lost our first pregnancy, and as I held you while you cried my heart ached even more. I hated seeing you in pain. But I knew that if we could overcome all we had to be together, we would fight on and be blessed because together we could heal and be strong._

_And we were so happy when we were blessed with little Scorpius and you were the mother I always knew you would be. And we have watched him grow into a fine man, haven't we, my love? He is the wonderful man that he is because of you. Because I have faults, you know I do, but you are pure - and isn't that an irony, oh how dear Lucius must be spinning in his own grave._

_We always knew he would end up with Lily didn't we, my love? You teased me about it from when they were small, how one day a Malfoy would marry a Potter and I would sulk but only to see your beaming smile when you teased me because I was secretly proud that was how far I had brought my family from the dark days of the war._

_And it's alright my love, because our grandchildren are beautiful, blonde little angels and they are all Malfoys in the end. Ha! I can still picture your smile when I would tell you as they ran rings round you that this was what you wanted, hoards of Potters - because they were Potters when they were devils and you would tell me that I loved my grandchildren as much as you did and I would reply of course because they are Malfoys._

_No matter how old we grew we always knew how to tease, and in every way possible. Your beautiful smile lit up the room and reminded me how much I love you._

_Because I do. I love you Hermione._

_I loved you and I love you and will always love you._

_Till we meet again._

_Your Draco_

_X_

…

A soft knocking came at the door and Draco folded the letter and placed it in his jacket pocket. Opening the door, he smiled at the young man in the hallway and was once again reminded of how much of his mother was in him.

Draco smiled as he stepped out of his study "Hello Son. Are you ready?"

Scorpius nodded his head.

"Let's go down and say our final goodbye to your mother"

.


End file.
